world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
052714-Ryspor-Nate
03:36 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 15:36 -- 03:37 GT: ~Firʃt of all, I believe an apology iʃ in order from me. I waʃ attempting to vʃe yov aʃ ʃome ʃort of pawn to fvlfill my own deʃireʃ, and for that I am deeply and trvly ʃorry.~ 03:38 AC: well 03:38 AC: you've got my attention 03:38 AC: what the hell do you want? 03:39 GT: ~ʃecond of all, I believe an apology iʃ in order from yov to Beav for damagin her ʃelf eʃteem. It may not ʃeem that way to yov, bvt caʃval commentʃ ʃvch aʃ 'while i waʃ fighting on lotac yov were fvcking arovnd drinking coffee' hvrt her, and ʃhe iʃ convinced that ʃhe iʃ vʃeleʃʃ and haʃ nothing to offer the team.~ 03:39 GT: ~Damaging, ʃorry.~ 03:40 GT: ~I am not ʃaying thiʃ iʃ entirely yovr favlt, bvt it iʃ definitely part of the problem.~ 03:40 AC: well 03:40 AC: soemtimes the truth sucks 03:41 AC: just like the truth that we're all gonna die 03:42 AC: stuff doesn't hurt as much when you stop denying it 03:43 GT: ~Tell that to Beav. Her ʃelf-eʃteem haʃ been vtterly deʃtroyed becavʃe ʃhe'ʃ ʃtopped denying the apparent 'evidence' of her vʃeleʃʃneʃʃ.~ 03:44 GT: ~I'd ʃay that covntʃ aʃ hvrt, wovld yov not?~ 03:44 AC: honestly 03:44 AC: I shouldn't 03:45 AC: other people are the carrot 03:45 AC: I'm the stick 03:45 GT: ~...Yovr text iʃ orange.~ 03:46 AC: not carrot orange 03:46 GT: ~It lookʃ fairly carrot-y to me.~ 03:47 GT: ~Text coloration beʃideʃ, the ʃtick iʃ not alwayʃ the ideal tool to vʃe.~ 03:47 AC: yeah 03:48 AC: I'm saying you should have someone else help her 03:48 AC: I'm a lot better at hurting shit 03:49 GT: ~Bvt YOV'RE the one who ʃaid thoʃe thingʃ in the firʃt place. It wovld mean mvch more if yov were the one who reʃcinded them. It jvʃt ʃovndʃ hollow coming from ʃomeone elʃe.~ 03:49 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ yovr chance to become a...ʃtick-ʃhaped carrot for a bit!~ 03:51 AC: I don't know 03:51 AC: people might get the wrong ideas about me 03:51 GT: ~I aʃʃvre yov, yovr tovgh-gvy perʃona will not be dented too terribly.~ 03:52 AC: oh no 03:52 AC: not that I'm tough 03:52 AC: that's indesputable 03:52 GT: ~Natvrally.~ 03:53 AC: I don't want people to get false hope that I give a fuck about them 03:54 GT: ~Well, yov are the Knight of Hope, are yov not? Hope iʃ rather yovr jvriʃdiction.~ 03:54 AC: ((parents calling me for dinner, need to run for like 20 minutes)) 03:54 GT: ~Jvʃt thiʃ once? We covld gather otherʃ and ʃay yov were dragged along!~ 03:54 GT: ((k)) 03:55 GT: ((i might be gone when you get back but i'll be back on eventually)) 05:46 AC: ((test test)) 05:46 GT: ((heyo)) 05:47 GT: ((03:54 GT: ~Jvʃt thiʃ once? We covld gather otherʃ and ʃay yov were dragged along!~)) 05:48 AC: I dunno 05:48 AC: I get the feeling this is a set up 05:49 GT: ~For what? I'm ʃimply trying to help Beav feel better abovt herʃelf.~ 05:49 AC: like everyone is like 'I'll be there' and then they all skip out and I'm the only on there 05:51 GT: ~I think the only one likely to do that iʃ Doir, really. Yov know how he iʃ.~ 05:52 GT: ~'Lmao'ing into the ʃvnʃet, or ʃomething like that.~ 05:52 GT: ~I ʃhovld hope hiʃ friendʃhip with Beav will prevent that, thovgh.~ 05:52 AC: and he wonders why I don't trust him 05:52 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 05:54 AC: fine 05:54 AC: I'll at least show up 05:54 AC: if there's snacks 05:54 GT: ~That will do nicely. I'll ʃee if we can procvre ʃomething.~ 05:55 GT: ~Thank yov, Nate.~ 06:05 GT: ~Nate?~ 06:18 AC: hmm? 06:19 AC: sorry something just came up 06:19 AC: I need to run 06:19 -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 18:19 --